legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Question- A Zephkye Fanfic by natsumichan78
Description- HARRO PEOPLE! I'm pretty new to this Fandom stuff. I'm kind of an Otaku, so I like games like this. Anyway, I thought it would be cute to write a Zephkye Fanfic that takes place (Yep you guessed it!) in the future. This time, the world is a bit different. The group is just a bunch of ordinary humans, and monsters and magic and stuff don't really exist. There isn't a fanfic like that in a made up place different from the in-game setting, so I'm the first! Also, Skye and Zephyr are a bit out of character and are adults in this fic, like 20-ish. Oh, and there will be some slight Shadora and Lefark. Woot Woot! Let's do this thing! And here we go! Skye Hikari's POV Uh... Hey! I'm Skye Hikari, and I'm kinda breaking the fourth wall here. This is awkward... I've never done that before. Anyway, Zeph and I were at the clothing store a while back. He needed a tux for a formal for his family's company, Lumiere Inc. "How does it look?" I called out to him as he was in the changing room. He came out of the changing room and I gasped, as my eyes widened. "It fits pretty well." He turned to me, and noticed my face heating up and smiled. "I take that you like it?" "You look amazing!" He really did. He was wearing a black one, which went great with his turquoise eyes that sparkled with his slightly messy dark brown hair. Zeph was absolutely adorable wearing it. I was in love with Zephyr, but we weren't exactly together. "Why thank you. This won't be the only time I'll be wearing it, you know!" "Why's that?" "Well, I'll be wearing something like it on our wedding day." "Oh okay." A few seconds later I realized what he just said. I stared at him in shock and my face heated up even more as my heart pounded rapidly. "O-our what?!" His eyes widened as he realized what he just said and his face turned pink. "Er I mean my wedding day. You'll be invited to it, obviously... S-since we're uh... Friends and all." "Yeah..." There was a moment of silence between us and we both looked at each other, flustered. That was years ago. It was interesting to think that we actually got together a month after that. I've always had feelings for him. It was some time in High School. Zephyr didn't go to public school until then. He became friends with our entire group: Me, Shadow, Aurora, Leaf, Spark, Luna, Blaze, Glacieus, and Stream. Before being friends with the rest of us, he first became friends with Shadow. He would often come over to our house. Actually, I can't even remember when I first starting having feelings for him. I think they were always there, after we first met. "Hey Skye!" He waved to me as he was at our house. They were playing a video game in Shadow's room, and the door was open as I walked past it to get to my room. For some reason, he was always happy to see me, and I guess that was what made me blush. I was kind of shy back then, I've never really had guys do that to me before, at least I didn't THINK they did. I don't know, I don't really notice these type of things. How could he ever feel the same way? Tons and tons of girls liked him at school, I had no chance against them. "H-hi," I managed, because I was so nervous. I was always like that around him, but later we became good friends, because Shadora, as I liked to call my closest friends, somehow kept pushing us next to each other everytime they could. Luna was the main mastermind behind it all. Zephyr's POV You could say that I was always in love with Skye. She was always so shy and cute around me. The girl was gorgeous, but so modest. She never realized how special she was and never noticed what type of effect she had on people. In school, guys would always talk about her. When guys would look at her in the halls and smile at her, she would always be confused about why they would stare at her. She always makes guys a bit shy around her, and whenever someone was flustered, she would ask them why they were blushing. When we first met, I saw past a gorgeous face. I've never met anyone like her before. She was so silly and innocent and didn't have too much of a care in the world. We weren't that great of friends, because she was always a bit shy around me, but I loved every minute, every second spent with her. I couldn't explain it, but I knew she would stay in my life somehow. No moment with her was dull. We started to hang around each other more often as time went on, and she started to crawl out of her shell. Once getting rid of her shell, she was more of a lively, cute girl that did her own thing. She accepted me for everything that I was, and I accepted her for everything she was. Those feelings happened years ago, and they still existed even now. I never specifically asked her to be with me. It just happened one moment and since then, the rest was history. Meeting her was one of the best things of my life Skye's POV We're 22 now. And we've been together for almost five years. Zephyr told me a week ago that he was arranging a night out with our group of friends. We've all been super busy with college and stuff like that, so it was just nice to relax for once! What was strange, was that he was organizing this event a week before our five year anniversary. "Aw Zeph! You look tired! Are you okay?" I asked him the day before the event. He shook his head and smiled. "No, Sweetie, I'm fine." He kissed me then. "Always so caring for me. You're so cute, Skye." We were walking together at that time, and he walked me home. The next day, hours before the event was happening, I had some visitors. I was just sitting down on my bed, minding my own business when Aurora, Spark, Luna, and Stream bursted into my room. "Oh! Hey guys! I thought we were going to go in an hour or-" They were all dressed up really nicely, with makeup, dresses, the works. Heck, even SPARK was wearing makeup. Okay, this is serious. She normally doesn't really care about what she looks like, but she's always pretty anyway. I guess that what her man Leaf finds attractive in her. "Uh... What's going on? Nobody told me this was formal." "Hehe! This is a surprise! That's why we came early to get you ready!" said Aurora. From behind them, they pulled out a large white box. "This is for you," said Luna. "C'mon, open it!" "Guys! You shouldn't have!" "I picked it out myself!" said Stream. "Now, now, let's see how it looks on you!" "Yep, that's motivation. Since Stream picked it out, you kinda have to open it," said Spark. I opened the box. Inside, was a flowy cream dress. It was beautiful, with a sweet-heart neckline and thin straps that held down a flowy skirt made with tulle and lace. The material was soft at the touch, and it had this mystical air around it. "You guys! It's gorgeous! Thanks everyone!" "No need to thank us," said Spark. "We have to get you ready!" Stream randomly pulled out a giant kit and put it on my bed. "I'm pretty sure I got everything! This will take a while to set up. In the mean time, Skye go get in the shower!" "Is there time for that?" "Go on!" Stream put her hands on my back and gently pushed me out of my bedroom towards the bathroom and quickly shut my bedroom door. "... Okay...?" Shadow came out of his room then, and he looked fancy, with a crisp collared shirt and black pants. Shadow NEVER got fancy. "Shadow! You look spiffy! Where are you going?" "Hey Sissy! I'm going over to meet up with the guys." "You guys are ALL meeting? Man, I'm really out of the loop here..." "Hehe, you're always so out of it. Now, now, you better do what Stream said and go shower. By the way, you guys are super loud." "Alright, see you later Shadie." He walked towards my room. "What are you doing?" "Saying hi to Aurora." I smirked and walked inside the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard some high pitched screams and a door slam, followed by someone yelling "GET OUT! NO GUYS ALLOWED!" After getting out of the shower and walking into my room, I was attacked by a hair-dryer, hair-curler, powder brush, and eyeliner. It was pretty scary, if you ask me. "AUGHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. Unfortunately, Cynthia was the only one home, and she rushed into the room, calling the cops... Luckily that misunderstanding was cleared up. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, after the preparations were done and I slipped into the dress, which were a perfect fit. "Yes!" said Aurora. I opened my eyes, and they all gasped. "What is it?" "You're drop dead gorgeous. A real beauty!" said Stream. "Really?" "Are you kidding?" asked Spark. "Look at yourself in the mirror!" said Luna. She held up the mirror to me, and I saw myself. My face was flawless, a glowing peach color. The eyes were a warm brown that popped with the touch of liner framed with long lashes. Pink lips with some gloss and my curled shiny dark hair were the final touch. "Wow..." "'Wow' is right!" exclaimed Spark. "We better get going soon!" We got into Luna's car, and Aurora and Stream sat on either side of me in the back seat. "By the way, guys. Why are we dressed up so formally? I mean, in the past, this never really happened. We just dressed casually." "Um..." Aurora looked at Stream. "We wanted it to be special this time?" "Oh, okay." "Yeah, and we just thought it would be more special because we're now adults starting a new chapter in our lives!" "That's sweet." We finally made it to the restraunt which was pretty fancy. It was in a skyscraper with a huge skyline that overlooked the ocean. We were on the top floor, and you could see Loren City from here! The guys were already there, all dressed up in dress shirts. For some reason, Zephyr was wearing a black jacket. He looked amazing, and when he saw me, his mouth opened and he stared at me. I sat down next to him and smiled. "You're beautiful," he whispered to me. "Hey Skyie!" said Glacieus. He was munching on brownies. "Hey. Um, aren't you going to get full that way?" "Nah, I ate 214 of them last time! I'll be fine! A brownie a day keeps the awesomesauce in you!" Everyone stared at him. "Don't mind him, Skye," said Blaze. "It's your night." "Huh?" I stared at Blaze. For a second, Blaze looked surprised at what he said. "Um... It's all our nights to relax." "Okay, I'll do that!" "That's the spirit Skye! Like a butterfly on a pancake!" said Leaf. "What?" "Leafy's unique!" And that's how the fun time started. After all of us were done eating and catching up with each other like good old times, everyone toasted Zeph and I's anniversary. Huh? "Thanks everyone for coming," said Zephyr. "You guys have all been friends with each other for a really long time now, and I'm lucky to have all of you." Shadow spoke up. "To honor Skye and Zephyr's 5th year anniversary, we're all going to say something nice around the table. Okay, we'll start at that end of the table." Wait a sec... It was Leaf's turn. "Congratulations, guys. I'm really happy for both of you, and many more years to come. You guys have been together for so long, and you both hit it off immediately, and I know you two would be happy together for life." "Happy anniversary to you two. You guys are close friends of mine, and I just want the best for you guys and many years to come!" said Spark. "Okay, you two are one of my closest friends and inspire me to be better," said Aurora. "I was able to become who I am because of you guys, and I you guys are so amazing. Skye's my best friend and Zeph, take good care of her!" "Zeph's my best friend, and Skye's my sister. Both of you are extremely important in my life, and I don't know what I'll do without you. I always knew you two were in love even when you first met. And since then, I've helped you two get together because I support you guys that much. Zephyr's the only guy I can see to be with my sister and approve of and you guys will always be the best couple I know," said Shadow. "Honestly, I think your story is so romantic!" said Stream. "All these years, I've shipped you two, and that'll continue forever and ever! You guys are so cute and are perfect each other. Keep on going!" "A bit mushy for the Glacy, but seriously guys, stay together. Forever. Glacy means what he says and he will support you two till the end. Don't change and stay the same from here on out." "This might sound weird coming from me," began Blaze. "But there needs to be some romance going on in this group. And you two are perfect for it. It's not my style, but happy anniversary you guys, and many more two come." Luna was the last one. "Seriously, go Zephkye! I've supported you from beginning till now, and that won't end ever! Skye, you're perfect for my cousin, and I really mean it! Zephyr's like a brother to me, so take care of him, no matter how silly he gets. And Skye, I'm supporting you forever and ever, because you're such a good friend of mine!" "Aww, you guys! Thanks!" It was so touching what they all said to me, but I was confused with why it was an anniversary outing, rather than one for friends. After everyone was done, we all headed out of the restauraunt. Shadow announced that we were all going somewhere, and he covered my eyes as the girls dragged me towards the area. Zephyr disappeared. What was going on? "Open your eyes now, Skye!" I opened my eyes, and I was in a flower field. I turned around, and everyone was gone. Zephyr was standing next to me. His eyes shined as he looked at me. "Skye, we were together ever since we were 17. We both went through some stuff then, and we became close. We were in love. We went through high school together. We went through university together. There was so much that we've been through together. You accepted me for what I was, and I accepted you. You complete me. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else apart from you. With you, anything seems possible. That's why Skye, I promise to love you all my life, with everything I have, everything I am. Nobody will love you as much as I do, as you're the most important thing in the world to me. And that's why..." He got down on one knee and took out a little white box and opened it. My heart started to pound so hard that it nearly bursted out of my chest. My throat was dry and my hands became clammy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others standing behind the trees. That's why everything was going on. I looked into his eyes. "Skye Hikari, will you marry me?" Ever since he asked the question, we've been happy together for eternity. Category:Skye Hikari Tribute Category:Zephyr Lumiere Tribute Category:Zephkye Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Fandom